Aeron
'''Aeron' is a female BLU Pyro Freak/Human hybrid created by Jillian189. She is frequently seen together with Johannes. Her theme is Lonely Youth (Ceasar Zeppeli) from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Her rage theme is Aggression and Victory (Jean Pierre Polnareff), also from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Biography Aeron is a Freak-human hybrid whose is the subject of rumors concerning her birth and where she got her strange power to manipulate ki energy. Due to Aeron's outward cynicism and quiet aloofness, it is often assumed that her life was not a happy one. At one point she was recruited by David Armstrong, an old BLU Soldier. Aeron later fell in love with Johannes, a fellow teammate, but the BLU Medic chose Banshee instead. Tragedy struck when the BLU team was attacked by YLW mercenaries, who captured Johannes. Aeron fought to the best of her ability, but she was unable to save her crush. She and her teammates did manage to rescue Johannes later, but they were too late as the BLU Medic's mind was shattered during captivity. This heartbreaking discovery led to a nasty fight between Banshee and David, which later caused Banshee to leave the group. As for Aeron, she vowed to become Johannes' protector until his mind can be "fixed". Appearance Aeron is a BLU Pyro wearing the Sengoku Scorcher, a BLU Pyromancer's Hood, and the Winter Wonderland Wrap. She is never seen without her trusty pair of Axetinguishers, which she carries on her at all times. Personality and Behavior On the outside, Aeron is a cynical, quiet, and gruff person. She usually communicates through hand gestures, though on occasion she does speak, albeit in a muffled tone. She often comes across as cold and unapproachable due to her silence and general disposition. However, Aeron is actually a friendly person once you get to know her better. She has a wicked sense of humor that usually manifests in the form of trolling; sometimes she provokes her foes into blind rages and/or tricks them into landing in humiliating situations. But when around friends, she does lighthearted and mischievous pranks to avoid hurt feelings. However, when angered, Aeron becomes very aggressive and violent. In this emotional state, she retains a complete determination to beat her opponent(s) until they become piles of flesh and blood. She is also relentless whenever her opponents try to flee, as she will chase after them. It is speculated that her explosive temper is the result of some deeply suppressed fury towards unknown yet personal issues. Aeron acts like a mother figure towards Johannes and out of all her teammates, who all care for Johannes, she frequently looks after him the most. When she's not watching him from nearby, she's usually seen holding his hand so he wouldn't wander off. She sees Johannes' safety and well-being as a priority that she puts first above all else. Powers and Abilities * Expert fighter -- Aeron is a proficient fighter, able to deliver swift and powerful strikes to various "weak points" on her opponent(s)' bodies. * Ki manipulation -- Aeron has the ability to control ki, a supernatural energy said to be a part of one's life force. Her ki manifests with a bright sky blue color. ** Ki sense -- Aeron possesses a degree of sensitivity to life energy that is present in all living beings, Freaks or otherwise. This allows her to track down her opponents even when they are carefully well-hidden. ** Ki enhancing -- Aeron uses ki as a way to further enhance her own physical traits, usually strength and endurance. She can also infuse her Axetinguishers with ki so they can do more damage. It is her most used ability. ** Ki regeneration -- Aeron can refill her own ki by undergoing periods of intense meditation, emptying her mind of all worldly and impure thoughts. She is not to be disturbed while meditating. ** Ki projectiles -- On occasion, Aeron will form a certain amount of ki into a solid energy projectile that she throws at her enemies. A small projectile creates knock-back and/or stun effects, while a larger and intense one can cause significant burns. Due to the amount of power it requires, ki projectiles are often used as a last resort. * Enhanced fitness -- Being half-Freak gives her access to certain degrees of physical strength, speed, agility, and endurance that are commonly found in low mid-level Freaks. As such, she is able to perform feats beyond anything that a mere human can do, as well as withstand most attacks without problem. * Enhanced axemanship -- Aeron is capable of dual-wielding a pair of axes, to deadly effect. She is skilled to the point where she can throw an axe at someone with decent accuracy. Faults and Weaknesses * Aeron's anger can make her think irrationally as well as blind to certain threats, especially if she's fighting one-on-one. This can make her a predictable opponent. * Aeron is very protective of Johannes, so threatening the BLU Medic with harm will make her back down in order to ensure his safety. * Aeron's supply of ki energy is not limitless. If she uses up all of her ki, she runs the risk of landing in a coma and/or dying. ** Regenerating ki through meditations can take a while, and often requires little to no outside distractions. Thus, the amount of ki she has available is dependent on how long she is left alone undisturbed. ** Aeron's ki-based abilities are stronger when she is calm and rational. When she is angry, her power grows weak to the point of being ineffectual. * Due to being half-human, Aeron tends to be physically weaker when compared to "true" Freaks, who are often stronger and tougher by comparison. This also makes her more susceptible to succumbing to serious physical injuries. * Once in her "berserk mode" (as her friends call her fits of anger), Aeron tends to attack anything she sees as a "threat", making her attack both friend and foe indiscriminately. She is also the kind of person who tends to get caught up in her own emotions, which often makes calming her down a difficult task. * For reasons unknown to everyone except her, Aeron secretly harbors a spiteful and vindictive side to her personality, which tends to make her hold grudges against those she thinks have slighted her or Johannes, even by accident. This can make her target the wrong people. * Aeron's fondness for trolling people can distract her from taking pragmatic opportunities in battle, especially against stronger and more cunning and serious foes. * Aeron cannot sense the presence of those who have the ability to hide their ki from her. She also cannot sense robots, androids, or clones, as they are not organic beings. Trivia * Aeron's name is a Welsh unisex form of the Celtic "Agrona", a Celtic goddess of war and death who, in Welsh mythology, is portrayed as a masculine figure. Agrona means "battle" or "slaughter", which explains Aeron's aggressive and extremely hostile behavior when enraged. * The martial arts style taught to Aeron by her father is a combination of Muay Thai, which emphasizes body strikes and grappling, and Taekwondo, which emphasizes the use of feet as a striking weapon. * Aeron's favorite food is shrimp scampi with spaghetti noodles. Her least favorite is stir-fry. * Aeron''s concept was inspired by the Pyro's official Hadouken taunt. * Aeron's parents are rumored to be a female BLU Spy and a Medic Freak, who worked as a martial arts instructor. She refuses to talk about them. Category:BLU Team Category:Pyros Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Female monsters